Twins!
by Ookami-25
Summary: Twins ya'll! I'll update things later. I'm still thinking with who though. Kay! Kisses!
1. Prologue

hello! Twins on Naruto!!! yay!!! nay!!! hay!!!

hahahahahahahahaha!!!

prologue

* * *

Older twin p.o.v.

It was a pretty day and we were running away from our latest town. Stupid people. "Jeeze! Hurry up will ya? We can't yet!" I yelled to my littler sister. She could be a bit timid at times, but to chose now of all days! I knew we shoulda left earlier, but nnnoooooooooo. I had to stay. I turned to look at my little sister. She was about to cry. "Aww. Don't cry. The next time for sure!"

"You sure?"

"Positive!"

".....okay...."

"That's the spirit!"

"Sister..."

"hmm?"

"Your to loud."

"WHAT?!?"

"SHH!! They'll hear!"

"Mm'kay."


	2. Chapter 1

Ugh!! I have to do what I have to do. I guess it's for the best. Forgive me for now....maybe

I own no naruto. i don't wish to cauze it's fine the way it is.

* * *

Older Twin's p.o.v.

Pretty soon we were crossing sand. I saw that Matsumi was trying to keep up so i told her, "Hang in there. We just-" Then voices came out of the forest we had left moments ago.

"There they are!!"

"Get them!!!" They cried out.

They ran toward us. Torches and flames were everywhere. We were tired and didn't have much chakra.

Then Matsumi fell.

I stopped and called out "Matsumi are you alright?"

"GO!!" she said. "I'll stop them so you'll be able to get away."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "B-b-but i can't!! Your my sister!"

"You member that rhyme, mother said to us. It said:

_Two were born on a destructive day,_

_The fates would make them play._

_And play they did, with explosives and swords._

_Until one did away with the other and became the lord._

_With hatred and ugliness in her heart_

_She would only be torn apart._

_She must forgive if she wants to move on._

_While the winner lives until another dawn."_

"Yes? Why do you care for it now? Why does it matter!!" I said impatiently after all they were coming closer still.

"I think it means something."

"Of course! Everything has a meaning! We learned that in school!"

"...We never went to school..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!" We could hear the their distant shouts by now.

"Can you get up?" I asked her.

She looked a bit dazed. I shook her "Can you get up???"

"Wha! um.. yeah."

"Good come on!" told her as i pulled her to get up.

"Why don't you go. I can take em all. After all I am the best." She said as she smirked.

"Second best if you hadn't forgot our brother Haku."

"Hmpf! Just cause it he's two years older doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever. Mother was cruel to slap him like that."

"Well it's one of the reasons we are running away again. They found out of our abilities."

"It's cause of Haku that we even lived this far!!"

"Eh...I guess. But people hate us cause of our advance bloodline."

"But promise we'll meet up once again!"

"Changing the subject again" She smirked "But okay. I'll meet up with you once again"

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

We pinky swore and said "We promise not to lie, and if you do you'll have to drink poison until you die."

"Until we meet again" I told her as I ran off like the coward I was.

I kept running. Not once did I look back. I heard screams of pain. Some were my sisters others where people i didn't know.

I stopped only once. It was hard. There was no water anywhere. But I saw a tree and stopped their. I didn't want to take it's water but I had no choice. It's me or the tree I thought. While drinking it water, the one I drained out of the tree, I thought about how disgusting people where and how disgusting I was. I was horrified. I wanted to die but I promised my sister i wouldn't die. Not yet anyway. I kept walking and walking. I walked until I found a village. It was so HOT!! I grumbled. "Why does it have to be so hot?" My village was the Village hidden in the mist. But they wouldn't care. I was just a monster. But it was ironic I was a monster and they were to. Humans were disgusting. And I'm human. I had to laugh at that.

"Are you alone little girl?" said someone.

I jumped up startled.

"Monster!" I spat at the guy.

"I'm hurt. That was mean." Said the guy smiling.

Then screams of terror came from the alley.

Little kids were running scared. All around the same age as us. I followed the yellow-haired guy to the alley.

Their was several dead kids all covered in sand.

I smiled. They get what they deserved I thought to myself.

Then I walked away. It was around night and the temperature started to drop.

"Now it gets cold" I huffed.

Someone laughed.

"Who's their?!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry did I startle you. I apologize." Said some guy.

"Creep-o!" I yelled.

I saw someone open the door. It was that yellow-haired guy again.

I ran straight into his house without thinking of what would happen.

"Who are you?" someone rasped.

* * *

**Wow....I can't believe i wrote that much!!**

**And it's hard to imagine that this isa little kiddie!! **

**Haahahahahah! Funni. I'm laughing! :]**

**R&R  
**


	3. Meeting

Ugh!! I have to do what I have to do. I guess it's for the best. Forgive me for now....maybe

I own no naruto. i don't wish to cauze it's fine the way it is.

* * *

Older Twin's p.o.v.

"Who are you?" Someone rasped.

"It's not polite to ask for my name if you don't say yours!" I said menacingly.

"I'm Gaara then." He said not noticing my voice. "What's yours?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to know either." It was a lie the first one, but not the second one.

"Liar!" he said angrily.

"Prove it!" I yelled at him.

"Little kids need to behave if they want to stay" said blonde guy.

"Alright then. I'm outta here!"

Blonde guy opened the door. The guy was outside waiting for me. Like a predator waiting for his prey. I wasn't gonna be his prey. He was my prey.

"Never mind then. I'll stay" I announced.

The older guy just chuckled.

* * *

**It's late. I'm tired. It's short. I'm sorry.**

**Anymore?**

**R&R **

**I shall reveal her name next chappie. !  
**


	4. New Name!

lol. I love it!! and its gonna be short for now. no tomatoes plz!

* * *

Older Twin's p.o.v.

"Hey, um...can you give me a name?" the platinum blonde gurl asked Gaara.

He was still angry at her, but was startled when she asked that.

"Why? Don't you already have a name?"

"I suppose so...but...I can't remember. And I don't want to be called Nameless girl. So can you give me a name?"

They were sitting outside on the roof. Gaara then looked at the moon which happen to be full and he said, "Mitsuki. Your name is Mitsuki."

"Really!?? Thats a cool name!" the now newly name Mitsuki squealed and glomped Gaara in the process.

It was the night they became good friends.

* * *

**lol!! i love it!! **

**R&R  
**


	5. Story

lol. I love it!! and its gonna be short for now. no tomatoes plz!

* * *

After that night they were the best friends. They weren't far from each other. Mitsuki turned into a different person it seemed. It was like she was a new person. She went from wild beastly little pain in the butt, to kind considerate loving Mitsuki. That is until she heard someone talking about Gaara. As it turned out anyone talking about Gaara wounded up hurt badly just barely alive. Most kids were scared of her and Gaara. But Mitsuki didn't mind. In fact she was quite happy.

When she met Temari and Kankuro they loved her. She was their new sister. They just didn't like that she hung out with Gaara alot. But they were glad that they didn't have to be with him.

"Gaara?"

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure?"

"When I have to choose my special person...can it be you?" Mitsuki looked at him with innocent eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara said confused.

"Ima tell you a story." Mitsuki declared.

"Eh? What?"

"Once there was a little demon girl who had everything she could possibly want..A brother, a sister and Two loving Parents.."

"What are yo-"

"Shh! You can ask questions later. Lemme finish."

"Go ahead then.." Gaara said grudgingly.

"Okay. She knew she was different...she was supposed to be a stillborn after all. But, their village leaders came and took the dead child. There they put a monster into her. It changed her looks and she began to cry. Her mother was overjoyed, but her father held a grudge at her. The thing was the demon child didn't meet her family until she was three years old. After three years she apparently held nothing of value to them. They were gonna take the demon back, but her mother pleaded with them. The child's mother was then was reunited with her child. She lived happily for a while, having horrible nightmares every night. But her big brother and her sister knew what was wrong. Her sister, it seemed, had felt everything she had endure. The village did cruel experiments with her, but she had failed every one of them. Soon she began to forget them having nightmares every now and then. All was well until one day while the girl and her sister were folding clothes with their mom, when her brother showed them what he could do with the snow. He made the snow into water and could move it around. Their mother was frightened and slapped her son. He was stunned and asked what did he do wrong. She, the mother told him to never show it to anyone or do it again. Their father saw what happen. I think it was like three days later he and a mob of people came to kill them. They first killed the mother. She and her siblings ran into the house. Their brother shielded them with his body. But the villagers came in and he was so scared...." Mitsuki started to shake.

Gaara noticed she was sobbing. He over to her and hugged her.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked.

She just cried on his shoulder.

After ten minutes went by she calmed down.

"Gaara....I don't know who these people are...but I feel so sorry for them. They didn't deserve that. I'm not sure how I know it either...I just know it."

Gaara was confused but he wasn't going to show it.

"You may go on if you want."

Mitsuki smiled at him. "Your so kind Gaara....How can they think your a monster?"

Gaara became stony.

"I know..Their just conceited with hatred within their hearts that they become stupid and care not of anybody, but themselves."

Gaara was shocked with that. She was actually defending him. "Anyways...The little boy was so scared. He didn't know how he did it but everyone in the room was dead except him and his siblings. Then he realized it was his ability. The demon girl started to cry. She always longed for her father's approval, but he never appoved of her. And now he was dead. She looked at her sister. Then she looked at her brother. He kept staring at them. 'Don't worry. It's not your fault..It's mine fault. If I wasn't a demon he wouldn't have attacked us.' She told him. 'Come on. We have to leave.' They left. He took them to the village and told them "Stay here, don't do anything to get attacked. I'll be back." and with that he left. After that they didn't see him.

Mitsuki got a faraway look then.

Gaara looked at bit concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm sleepy now. I'll tell you the rest later." She got off the roof and went to her room. After she closed her door, she felt very sad. Their brother was missing. They haven't seen him and she wanted to cry. "I hope they're alright..." She climbed her bed and fell asleep in the middle.

* * *

**A girl of 15 was sitting near at a lonely ole street with a cloak on. She spoke as someone came near her. "......please...please spare some comments for the story.. *cough cough* I'm begging you.. *wheeze* please.."**

**lol  
**

**R&R  
**


End file.
